Ben Tennyson/Alternative Timeline
History Karakura Town Arrival Ben was enjoying a smoothy when he is approached by Professor Paradox, who informs him that Eon has traveled to a different universe and has made an alliance with a powerful villain named Sosuke Aizen, and that the people who oppose Aizen will need help. Ben agrees to go, but must do so without the help of his friends. Paradox transports him to this other universe, and Ben arrives at Karakura Town just as Ichigo Kurosaki is about to be killed by Yammy Llargo. Battle with Yammy Ben steps forward and challenges the Arrancar, and subsequently transforms into Diamondhead (though he had intended to use Humungousaur) as the spectators watch in shock. He then attacks Yammy and overpowers him, despite the latter using a Cero. When Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihōin arrive, Yammy's partner, Ulquiorra Cifer, decides to retreat with the enraged Yammy reluctantly following him. Ben is then properly introduced to Urahara and the others, with the former explaining that he is an acquaintance of Paradox and was forewarned of Ben's arrival. Training with Urahara & Yoruichi Following introductions, Ben accompanies Urahara and the others back to the latter's shop and is introduced to its other employees. The two briefly converse, with Urahara and Yoruichi becoming particularly intrigued by Feedback, as the alien had been mentioned by Paradox. On their request, Ben assumes said form and its powers are tested, with Ichigo launching a Getsuga Tenshou at him, then with Urahara using Kido, all of which Feedback successfully absorbs. Urahara declares that he now understands why Paradox mentioned the form, though he does not explain why to Ben. Over the next five days, Ben trains with Yoruichi. Her speed and skill leave him frustrated, but he finally turns the tables by transforming into Gravattack during one session and manages to catch and restrain her with ease, much to her surprise. He then further humiliates the fuming Shinigami by pinching her nose. Yoruichi would respond to this by beating him viciously in their subsequent sparring sessions, with Ben calling her a sore loser. He later trains with Urahara once again, practicing dodging the power of the latter's Shikai. He also frightens Jinta Hanakari into leaving Ururu Tsumugiya alone by sticking him to a wall with Spidermonkey's webbing, then threatening to eat him as Humungousaur. Later, he is tasked with sparring with Ururu personally, much to his surprise, but her cute appearance makes him refuse to attack her, even when she reveals her immense physical strength and a willingness to harm him. His reluctance causes Urahara to abruptly call the spar to an end. Battle with Grimmjow Meeting the Vizards Following the fight with Grimmjow, Ben consuls a visibly distraught Ichigo, and they later go to the Vizard Warehouse, where they meet the Vizards. When Hiyori Sarugaki attacks Ichigo in an attempt to get him to show everyone his inner Hollow, Ben transforms into Articguana and freezes her. When Hiyori breaks out and attacks Ben and Ichigo, Ben transforms into AmpFibian and electrocutes her, finally getting her to stop. Shinji Hirako intervenes and stops the fight, then introduces himself and the rest of the Vizards to Ben and Ichigo. Training with the Vizards Following the introductions, Ichigo is forced to "train" on a walker while Ben watches in annoyance. Seeing Hiyori's abusive behavior, Ben gets a mischievous idea and asks Mashiro Kuna and Hachigen Ushoda to buy some bananas from the grocery store, much to their confusion. When they return, Ben peels one of the bananas and, after calling Hiyori a monkey (a play on her surname, which means "monkey brat"), shoves it into her mouth. His amusement is quickly ruined by Lisa Yadomaru, who insinuates that he and Hiyori are engaging in oral sex after the enraged girl makes an improper comment about Ben's prank. Later, when Ichigo is tasked with overpowering his Inner Hollow, Ben turns into Big Chill and confiscates Ichigo's Zanpakuto to keep him from giving the Vizards too much trouble. As Ichigo battles his inner Hollow and the Vizards battle the form in the real world, Ben volunteers to fight him and transforms into Swampfire. He attacks the Hollowfied Ichigo, his regenerative capabilities proving invaluable during the fight. Ultimately, Ichigo defeats his Hollow, and the fight ends. The training continues, with Ichigo being unable to keep his Hollow mask on for very long and getting easily overpowered by several of Ben's forms. At another point during the training, Orihime shows up and reveals Aizen's plans, which disgust Ben. Second Battle with Yammy Invasion of Las Noches Venture Through Hueco Mundo Entering Las Noches Battle with Harribel's Fraccion After splitting up from the rest of the group, Ben wanders, unhindered, into the personal quarters of Tia Harribel, the Tercera (Third) Espada, and meets her three Fraccion. After trading a few words, they begin to fight. Battle with Nnoitra After escpaing from Harribel's Fraccion, Ben makes his way across the desert in an attempt to regroup with his friends. Fake Karakura Town Three-Way Battle Battle with Harribel Battle with Aizen With Ichigo occupied with battling Gin, Ben faces Aizen alone. Aizen mocks Ben, saying that the hero relies too much on the Omnitrix and is helpless without it. Ben calls Aizen out on this hypocrisy by claiming that Aizen relies heavily on the Hogyoku to save him. This angers Aizen, and their battle begins in earnest. Tag-Team Battle Aftermath Thousand-Year Blood War Bellwood Skirmish Seventeen months after returning to Bellwood, Ben and his allies are assaulted by Dr. Animo, whom has escaped from the Null Void at the head of an army of brainwashed aliens. Rescuing Harribel First Encounter with Yhwach Royal Guard Following Yhwach's escape, Ben and Ichigo swap stories about the events leading up to their current predicament, with Ichigo discussing the Fullbringers. They then meet up with Hanataro Yamada before being summoned to the 12th Division headquarters, where Ben meets Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Chambers of the Royal Guard Regrouping in Bellwood Training in Bellwood Trivia *Compared to the original timeline, Ben's interactions with certain characters are quite limited. Examples include Ulquiorra Cifer, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, Nnoitra Jiruga, Baraggan Luisenbarn, etc. *Somehow, the Hogyoku doesn't grant Ben powers like in the Original Timeline **The reason for this is because Ben was not exposed to the Hogyoku as long as his Original Timeline counterpart was. Category:Character Subpages Category:Alternative Timeline Category:Heroes